The Wrath of the Elements: The 150th Quarter Quell
by constellationgrl
Summary: Twenty four tribute split into four teams; fire,water,air and earth. The real question is though... WHO WILL FACE THE WRATH OF THE ELEMENTS? *five male spots open*
1. Submittion form

The Wrath of the Elements; 150th Quarter Quell

"_One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them,  
>One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them."<em>

JK. I am not that mean

In memory of the tributes that die every year in the Hunger Games, it's time for a Quarter Quell! This year the Gamemakers plan to make four teams out of the twelve districts each a different element; air, fire, earth and water. A SYOT, _**will U win?**_

_**Starting in**_

_**5**_

_**4**_

_**3**_

_**2**_

_**1**_

_**MAY THE ODDS BE NEVER IN YOUR FAVOUR!**_

Form

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Preferred Three Districts:

Personality:

Appearance:

-Hair Color & Style -Eye Color -Facial Features -Body Type –Height -Weight

Likes/Dislikes:

Strengths/Weaknesses:

Weapon of choice:

Talents:

Hobbies:

Reaction to certain elements/weather:

Family:

Friends:

Background:

Opinion on Games:

Volunteered or Reaped:

If Reaped what was the reaction?:

If volunteered what the Reason?:

Token:

Romance?:

Alliance?:(With you group of elemental four but you can make pacts with anyone because there still has to be one winner)

Bloodbath?:

Reaping Outfit:

Chariot Outfit:

Interview Outfit:

Interview Angle:

Quote for Interview:

Theme Song:

Preferred Death:

Anything Else?:


	2. Groups and Tributes

Tributes and Groups

District 1

Male- Jake White, Age 14

Female- Megan White, Age 17

District 2

Male- Loki Jetkic, Age 18

Female- Velika Majour, Age 17

District 3

Male- Terror Black, Age 12

Female- Sage Leves, Age 17

District 4

Male- Tristan Wilson, Age 17

Female- "Liz" Elizabeth Bloomfield, Age 17

District 5

Male- Jared Rusk, Age 17

Female- "Ana" Analeigh Parsons, Age 15

District 6

Male-

Female- Carina Minax, Age 15

District 7

Male-

Female- "Ace" Acelina Mayfield, Age 17

District 8

Male-Mercury Greene, Age 16

Female-Kalia Shields, Age 15

District 9

Male- Nicolae 'Strawman' Jenkins, Age 14

Female- Zoey Truce, Age 17

District 10

Male-

Female- Skyla Heights, Age 15

District 11

Male-Thomas Montgomery, Age 15

Female-Leighlana Flame, Age 16

District 12

Male-

Female- Arimethia Cross, Age 16

Elemental Groups

Air

Male- Jake White

Male-Mercury Greene

Male-

Female-Megan White

Female-"Ana" Analeigh Parsons

Female- Skyla Heights

Fire

Male- Thomas Montgomery

Male-

Male-

Female-"Ace" Acelina Mayfield

Female-Leighlana Flame

Female- Arimethia Cross

Earth

Male- "Strawman" Nicolae Jenkins

Male- Jared Rusk

Male-

Female- Velika Majour

Female- Kaila Shields

Female- Sage Leves

Water

Male- Tritan Wilson

Male-

Male-

Female-"Liz" Elizabeth Bloomfield

Female- Carina Minax

Female- Zoey Truce


	3. Bittersweet Memories Reaping of D1

Megan's POV

I wake to the sounds of mockingjays singing. The slightly scruffy but familiar white eylet lace curtains are drawn away from the window pane letting the sun shine through.

It reminds me of a quote I know, "The promise that life goes on, no matter how bad our losses. That it can be good again." (Sound familiar to anyone?)

This is both the ruling and subjecting quote of my life. My mother and father... they died in a house fire when I was thirteen. My little brother Jake wasn't there but I was. I .Watched. Them. Burn.

I am kinda glad that Jakey wasn't there to see our parent's gruelling death but then that doesn't really change the fact that they're dead.

I sit straight up on my bed facing my huge cherry wood dresser. Out of one of those lovely, well oiled drawers would come the outfit I would wear on the day that all the children in the districts become beautified before possible manslaughter; otherwise known as Reaping Day.

Instead of putting off the moment, I dig out a pretty blue wrap dress the same color as my eyes and some white heels.

In ways I was kind of glad that as Jake and I slowly drained all of the money from our parent's savings accounts, I willingly sold half of my wardrobe to get more money to support

I glance at the clock and realize I have slept in too late. I shrug it off and give my clock an icy glare before turning away to get dressed.

* * *

><p><span>Jake's POV<span>

Breakfast was freakishly good. I feel like our cook/maid/kinda part-time guardian; Shilo wanted us to have a good meal to calm our nerves. I almost forgot that today was Reaping Day.

I only realized it when Megan looked prettier than usual today, which meant that she had been thinking about upholding our rep as the children of the Legendary burnt-to-a-crisp Theresa and David White. Which led to her having more nightmares than usual, and blackouts and not to mention more "Ice Princess" attitude.

Really, spending a few minutes or even seconds with her will give you frost bite. Which means that I'm immune to the cold... that's sick...

"What are you thinking about pea brain?" Asks none other than my onee-san.

"Depressed children, fire, ice, nothing, food. All of the usual." I say smiling.

"Well if you're making you Thinker face I'm pretty sure it's something Jake." Megan says now crazy worried.

I roll my eyes; sis can be so paranoid sometimes.

I pat her head and proceed with looking for Michael Monroe, my best buddy.

"Wait, Jake! My sister says pulling me into the shadows, "If one of us is reaped...

I just want you to know that I love you no matter what."

With that Megan envelopes me in a bear hug and squishes the life out of me.

"Sis... dying... need... to ...BREATHE! YOU ARE KILLING ME WITH YOUR FROSTBITE!" I manage in a strangled voice.

"Whatever Drama Queen. Wait frostbite... (Growl) Jake..." Says the ice princess with blizzards and winter storms starting to brew on her tongue.

"Bye now." I say quickly and wiggle out of my sister's surprisingly strong grasp.

I walk briskly and silently out of Megan's view and into the crowd of never ending people in the fourteen year olds section.

I am brought to attention amidst the mob when I spot the beautiful Lauren's dainty hand sticking up into the air, and then sink back into the crowd.

"LAUREN!" I yell.

I weave and twist through the crowd struggling to get to Lauren.

I finally lock hands with her after much scrabbling and grabbing other surrounding people's hands.

"Stick close." I yell her way.

A shiver goes up my spine; I have never been this close to Lauren.

She's the kindest person I know and completely open the exact opposite of Megan.

Pretty golden skin, coal black hair cut stylishly short , a kind face, huge warm brown eyes and a love for anything warm or spicy.

Megan is pretty in her own "Ice Princess" way; flawless pale skin, curly honey blonde ringlets, narrowed ice blue eyes, a sharp angular face. But Lauren...

"Jake? Earth to Jake? Hello, anyone home? Asks Lauren distantly, waving her hand in my face.

"Hmm? What? Who" I say blankly.

Lauren smiles, "I have to get to my section, but thanks so much Jake." And with that she swiftly kisses me on the cheek and is whisked away with the wind.

I stand, dumbstruck facing the mob of people wondering what I ever did to receive such mixed feelings.

* * *

><p><span>Megan's POV<span>

"MEGAN, HONEY YOU LOOK LIKE A MILLION BUCKS!" Says the nasally voice that can only be Nicki Summers.

"Nicki." I say courtly, refraining from _verbally_ swearing. Mother always said it was... unladylike...

"I, like totally love your dress. I think that you should wear warmer colours too though hon, at this rate you're gonna turn me into a slab of ice with those eyes and that icy colour palate of yours." She says smoothing out her crisp orange silk gown.

"Yeah, ok." I say tonelessly.

"Well babe, in conclusion you look positively GORG!" Nicki says milking it and pulling a face smile on her fake somehow plastic-y face.

"Bug off, bimbo." I say shooting her a piece of my mind. What? Mother never said anything about the finger.

* * *

><p>The reaping would start in a matter of seconds and I already knew my decision. I would volunteer in the place of whoever was reaped, and hopefully win the Hunger Games.<p>

My plan sounds simple right? Gods, you don't even know how much I left out. There were the small details like; if Jake would survive by himself for the time being, how I would overcome my fears (aka. Flames), would I even survive and this year was the sixth Quarter Quell, so there is bound to be some crazy, life threatening twist.

I was sure that I had some chance in the Games, as long as I had good allies and sponsors. Seeing as I was trained and prepared for the games, I would make sure that I at least made it to the final ten. I would do it for my dead parents, for Jake and for all those un-memorable tributes of the past.

As much as I hated the Games, they were Jake's only chance of survival. Which is ironic, because I was entering the death trap for sure?

I sink back into the reaches of my mind, and close my eyes, forgetting none of my troubles, but attempting to disguise them.

Mayor Garnet, mentors Scarlett Snyder and Ivory Snow and District 1's escort Leontina Garson file in neatly across the stage in the middle of sparkling city hall.

They take their places on the stage with Leontina standing in from of the girl's reaping ball smiling her fake face off. Fake lime green hair twisted into impossible pretzel shapes on the top of her head, making her seem like an elongated pile of green sludge. Her dress a short black silky fabric with large slashes in the fabric at the back, twelve inch high wedged shoes that give her largish meaty feet a repugnant look. Mayor Garnet dressed snappily, in her grey pants suit and pink silk tie, and Scarlett and Ivory chatting quietly trying to set a calmer mood amongst the crowd.

I shudder, shaking my head at unpractical Capitol fashion sense.

"Brr", Leontina fake shivers into the microphone, "You can, feel all the cold energy vibes coming off of you District One."

I have to admit, the crowd was almost immediately mesmerized by the loud Capitol woman on our stage _yet again_ and the crowd turned deathly silent.

"And now, A few words from your positively _lovely _mayor, Mayor Garnet!" Leontina cheers in a hideously peppy voice.

At this time our beloved mayor would then say her little spiel about the history of Panem, so this was about the time people like me lost interest and tuned the Mayor out.

I notice Jake looking around frantically through a gap in front of me. Looking for me perhaps?

I smile slightly, bracing myself as Leontina heads to the girls reaping ball.

Remember your plan- Volunteer at all costs FIRST.

Leontina turn the ball exactly six times, in painstakingly slow motions.

"Kaitlin Blake." She reads out confidently.

I push my way through the crowd and raise my arm in the air, "I VOLUNTEER, I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

I wear a blank expression on my face, even though the name Kaitlin Blake registers in my head as one of my many stalkers, set out to be the famed Megan White.

I walk confidently keeping my head held high and a cold look on my face. For a moment , it`s almost as if just for a second everyone who has made an impact on me has encased an image in my mind; Jake and I years before The Fire climbing the apple tree in the backyard, Mom caressing my face, Dad smushing a cupcake in my face then flashing a wolfish grin, my boyfriend Logan laughing at me.

All of these memories are dear, faint, and most importantly bittersweet.

Once on the stage, I repeat my name and sit down on a hard blue school chair next to the mentors.

I look into the crowd trying to keep a blank expression on my face, but when I see Jake..my dear little brother... He looks heartbroken.

This I will always remember and as a bonus, the other tribute of District One it brings sadness to my eyes is Jake, my little brother.

At this point in time, I realize. Once I set foot in the Capitol, I will not be me, but Jake coming out of that arena.

* * *

><p>Well my pretties, just to break the cold hard ice , here is your much wanted update. Now, if you spot any grammatical errors, tell Connie !<p>

Fly On,

Connie


	4. Revelations Reaping of D2

Revelations; D2 Reaping

Loki's POV

"Loki !" My little fighter you look so handsome!" Says Terra my eldest sister pinching my cheeks.

"Lolo remember when you used to wear mom's overalls to school? All you need is those to complete the look!" Sharon my middle sister says.

"Loki, you look like Daddy in one of his pictures taken on reaping day." Harley says chewing on her gum hard and squashing me in a bear hug.

"Guys, I appreciate the effort to cheer Loki up, but let's not go over the top." Mom says from the kitchen.

"Yes, Mommy." My sisters say in unison.

They really were milking it because I'm pretty sure that grey work shirts holey jeans, off white sweatshirts and huge white running shoes weren't attributes of a handsome person

I suppose I'm rather like my sisters in spirit but then again, rather not in appearance. My shoulder length black dreadlocks and dark farmers tan in contrast to my pale chest are nothing compared to Sharon's silky black hair and smooth olive skin. And my large, rather hairy hands compared to Terra's long spiderlike clean fingers.

I suppose my sisters look like Dad... The one who left or family. And I suppose I look like mum, who has the same large proportions and the same clumsy, broad facial features

Mom said she loved dad, because he made her feel beautiful and only looked at her. I can't forgive him for knocking up another poor woman and getting all cozy with her, and deserting his other family not to mention that this created a very bad ending for everyone.

Whatever, I guess everything has to be either look past or ignored in my family.

Maybe, that's why I'm so passive. Or not...

"What's for breakfast mom?" I ask innocently licking my lips. My sweet tooth needed some satisfaction.

"Pancake, maple syrup and toast and eggs." Mom recites.

Now, breakfast doesn't sound like much, but believe me if you saw the mountain of food that our family consumed you'd have an aneurysm.

I guess miners have big appetites.

Velika's POV

I pull my thick, glossy chocolate coloured hair over my shoulder. I realize that today, it's particularly wavy and it creates a dazzling look with my almond shaped violet/blue eyes.

Sitting at my desk and beautifying myself for the reaping brings back memories; Mom dressing me up for my first ever reaping, reading a book called " Tom Sawyer" and brushing my hair when I was fourteen, last year when I was sixteen, sitting at my dresser trying to make my eyes a less vibrant shade of purple.

I am beautiful, and for this reason I give a small frown, being beautiful is a burden. When people fawn over me because of my looks or use excessive politeness make me feel... as if I'm attracting too much attention. I hate the catcalls, the cheesy pickup lines, only nice words being said because of my appearance, but the bad thing is I'm used to it. I appreciate my looks and take time to make sure they're maintained, but that doesn't mean that I should be admired so.

I pick a neat pleated white skirt, white ankle boots and a ironed violet blouse. I take pride in myself, not my looks, which is why I pick suitable clothes rather than hide myself under overlarge clothing.

Someone knocks on my door.

"Come in." I say emotionlessly.

I hear the door hinges squeak open.

"You look beautiful Velika." Daddy says kissing my forehead.

"My baby's all grown up." Mom says kneeling and giving me a large whole-hearted hug.

My parents, Armando and Charlene Majour, are the kindest people probably on this known planet.

My mom has the same beautiful ivory skin and elegant cone structure as I, complete with my perfect figure.

My dad is also beautiful, Wavy jet black hair, the same hypnotic eyes that change from blue to lavender to purple, and long toned legs.

I realize it's weird to say these things about my parents, but it's very true. The Majestic Majour's had a daughter of equal flawless beauty. Mom and Dad, are as close to perfect people as anyone can see.

"Come, Vela." Mom says ushering me out of my seat and downstairs to the kitchen.

I suppose they are both sad and proud of me, sad because I'm already self dependant and logical and proud because of what a good person I turned out to be.

I wouldn't describe my personality as cold per se, but like a flowing creek; I'm never really anchored to one spot but time after time I could stay put.

"Dude tell me this isn't true, is that Velika Majour and her parents?" A punk looking guy says whispering to his other friend.

"Yeah." Punk guy's friend replies.

"The rumors are true, she's hotter than hell. The mom is hot too." Punk guy says whistling softly and raking his perverted little eyes over my body.

"Excuse me." I say leaving my parents.

I approach punk guy and lean on the wall next to him.

"Hey, babe, 'wanna do it with me after the reaping?" he asks trying to sound suggestive.

I give the situation a mental analysis, the punk seems self conscious and trying to fit in with his friend, and if I blow him off he'll stop bothering me.

I smile sweetly at him, smack him across his cheek and walk away quietly.

In the seventeen year old girl section are two of my only friends Tina Santorini and Lainie Cane.

"Hi, Velika!" Tina says with a huge smile on her face.

"You look so pretty Vela!" Lainie exclaims.

"You guys clean up pretty well too." I say smirking a bit.

Tina is wearing a light cerulean blue blouse tucked into a ruffled black skirt and mary janes. The light blue accents her light brown ringlets and milky white/blue of her skin. It give the illusion that she is years younger than she actually is; unlike normal.

Lainie is wearing a bright yellow cocktail dress which contrasts with her smooth dark skin and short straight hair and tall, brown leather boots.

I would say the contrast between small mousey Tina and Amazonian exotic beauty Lainie is rather like between an elephant and an impala.

"Did you guys hear who the new mentor is?" Lainie says playing with the hem of her dress.

"Who, Lain?" Tina says.

"Dexter Mann, you know the weird guy who won three years ago?" Lainie says.

"Oh, too bad." I say staring into space.

I always remember Dexter smiling at everyone and stuffing his face with candy and meat at the Thanksgiving dinner at school. But then when we at lunch, I observed that he didn't eat a smidge. Weird alright...

"Yeah." Tina agrees sadly.

Even though I've known Tina and Lainie for a very long time, I wouldn't that the three of us were best friends. Even though our friendly banter is up to par, I know I don't click with them. Maybe Lainie and Tina are best buds but I feel as if they're just so friends. It's like the same with everyone else though; they're friendly, curt or just so.

"Ya know, I think he liked Velika." Lainie says stroking her chin in 'deep thought'.

"Probably, 'cause Vela's such a sweet, kind girl." Tina says smiling at me

"Bye guys." I say, wanting to get out of this conversation quickly.

I realize the reaping will start soon, and I don't like to miss the first few words, which are spoken by escort Solaria Chardonnay, I find she's very sincere actually despite her neon appearance. Orange spiky hair streaked a violent shade of turquoise, almost scarlet eyes, very small very low pants and too tight blazers with camisoles.

And you know, I hate hearing about the billons of guys who claims to love me.

"Hello, District 2. It is a pleasure to be here to be here to serve as escort for the District 2 tribute once again." Solaria says into the mic trying to silence the rambunctious crowd.

I smile; I can tell that the woman is being serious, much like me who mostly omits the truth.

I look up at the sky, feeling small rain drops on my shoulders. The stormy grey of the clouds are engulfing the sky slowly. I wait for the rain which I suppose will soon downpour, surprisingly it does not.

I know I hate the rain but today I detest it, especially since they call my name.

Rain really ! Of all the other horrible things that should of could happen on a gloomy day like today, rain seems as if it is making the mood even more depressing. Usually I never cared about the Hunger Games, and usually turned my cheek to the tributes but the rain made it strangely enough different.

The female tribute, Velika I think, was so beautiful. I think, much more beautiful than those fake looking people from the Capitol. Glossy hair, long skinny limbs, gorgeous hypnotic eyes, unlike myself with my clumsy and not elegant features.

I feel, oddly rather protective of her, like I don't want a single hair harmed on her body. Sharon always did say I had issues with chivalry and damsels in distress; I always wanted to be the handsome, dashing White Knight. And also, like Terra says, it's unrealistic. And also and Harley puts it, " Stick to the Knight's code, don't upset your brethren!"

Then I do suppose it's better to bash up a passive, ugly looking monster of a guy, rather than a confident, gorgeous model like woman.

Solaria turns the boys reaping ball, slowly, painfully and carefully.

After the positively agonizing wait, she reads the tribute, "Sampson Harris."

Poor guy, I think automatically. He might never come home, live his live, and learn to love or even have the experience of the family.

"I VOLUNTEER." I say as my left hand rockets into the air.

But I realize that's not what he wants, but what I Loki want as a person.

Just imagine, A gorgeous Victor's Villa in the mountains, being surrounded my mom, my sisters, my loving wife and a billion little Lokis' running all over the place. It's what I want, for the money, for the fame, for the pride of saying I won the games.

I make a mad dash for the stage, wanting to get there faster than my stocky legs could carry me.

I get up on that stage, shake Solaria's hand, shake my mentor's hand and then shyly shake Velika's perfectly sculpted hand.

I will win, for my friends, for my family, and for my future!

Wow, I think I made the Lokster a bit over the top. Eh. R&R.

Fly On,

Connie


End file.
